Dancing Devils
by Iris Marie
Summary: Ron and Hermione fic. Mrs. Weasley forces Ron into some dancing lessons - Ron begging for the lessons to stop. So, Fred and George show him what they had used in his situation: help from 3 Dancing Devils. Careful, Ron, looks can be deceiving! (a romantic
1. Part 1

A/N:

In an attempt to apologize for my previous Harry and Hermione fic (not, I'm still glad I wrote it ^_-) here's a new Ron and Hermione series that my Muse gave me! ::applauds to the Muse:: I finally found mine! And c'mon, don't you just love the title? And, I know, I just ended one series and started another. I'm in shock myself!

**SETTING**: Summer before their fifth year. Nothing in GoF (book 4) happened.And they are all at the Burrow, spending their summer there.

Usual disclaimers apply.

# Dancing Devils- Part 1

By Iris Marie

"I can't dance, I won't dance, and I will **never** dance!" Ron Weasley complained to his mother who was hushing him. "Mum… c'mon! Please? Can we stop?"

"Oh, ickle Ronniekins," Fred said, sniggering as Mrs. Weasley continued to try to get Ron to relax to the sway of the music. "Are you having problems?"

"Hush, both of you!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Turning back to Ron, she smiled. "Now, Fred and George went through this," Fred and George gave identical pained expressions at the remembrance, "and I'm sure you'll survive."

Harry tried to suppress his laughter, instead taking a load of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. Hermione seemed to be having the same difficulty of not laughing out loud and was pretending very hard to be giggling at the book she had opened. Unfortunately for her, the book that she had happened to grab and open was the book describing gruesome deaths from different outlawed curses.

"Mum, my feet are too big for this!" Ron complained, trying to get a suitable excuse to stop dancing.

George grinned. "Hey, Ron, don't complain about the feet. You should be glad."  
"Why?" Ron asked innocently.

Fred nudged George to tell him to shut up since even Mrs. Weasley was curious as to what George was going to say. "Because that's the only thing that will make your wife stay with you."

(*Extra AN: If you don't get it, then you're lucky. For those who do, hehehe… But, if you want a hint, this should do it since I won't explain for the sake of the younger readers. What do they say about men with big feet? I **won't** explain further.)

"GEORGE WEASLEY!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, given a futile sweep towards Ginny, covering her ears a bit too late.

Ginny looked at George in confusion, Ron and Harry joining in. Hermione, by then, was laughing hard, the book filled with gruesome deaths opened wide in her face. "I don't get it," Ron said, staring at his feet. "Why would my wife stay only for these?"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!!?!!" Mrs. Weasley continued to scream, her face going awfully red. George sunk into his chair. "Go – bathroom – soap – wash –dirty – very dirty!" George quickly ran out of the room. Composing herself, she looked back towards Ron who was still confused.

"What-?"

"Now, watch my feet," Mrs. Weasley said. "Sway to the music… you're getting there. Now, 1, 2, 3… there you go, Ron… move, turn… YEOW!!"

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Weasley had her bruised feet in hot water, muttering to herself in the kitchen. Ron was on a couch in the living room, scratching his head in confusion. "Dancing is weird," he said to Harry, watching as Hermione was still giggling behind the book. He leaned forward to stare at the title and shook his head. "Nice to see that you find gruesome deaths amusing, Hermi."

Hermione peeked out from her book, looked at the cover of the front page (which had a half rotted skeleton hanging from a noose) and screamed, flinging it across the room and into Ron's face. Ron groaned, rubbing his now hurting nose and then sending a glare towards Hermione who was by then red. "Hehe… book… flew…"

"You two could be giving me pity here instead of laughing," Ron said, his arms crossed. "I just don't get dancing. What's the point?"

Harry shook his head, shrugging. "Who knows. Hey, anyone want to play some Quidditch outside?"

"Can't, my feet hurt," Ron said.

"**You're** feet hurt!?!" They heard Mrs. Weasley scream from the kitchen. They then heard her mumble other things under her breath, Ron hearing his name mumbled a few times.

"If only there was some spell or something to get around this whole thing," he muttered, his head shaking in his hands. "There has to be some spell to make me a dancer so my mum will leave me alone."

Hermione paused, trying to think. "There is that dancing charm," she muttered, "but it just makes you dance like a madman. And you're mum has already suffered enough."

"Ha ha," Ron muttered, bringing his foot to his hand to massage it. "What about me? My feet weren't built for this kind of thing!"

"Psst!" they heard from the staircase. They turned around and saw a finger gesturing for them to come. Ron, rolling his eyes, stood up. Walking towards the staircase with Harry and Hermione behind him, he saw the same finger gesture for them to go into Fred and George's bedroom.

"What do you think they want?" Hermione asked as they walked up the stairs. "And why are they being so…?"

"Secretive?" Harry finished her question.

Ron shrugged, pushing open Fred and George's door. Fred was hovering over something that looked a lot like a box large enough to carry a Saint Bernard and George was on his bed, still brushing his teeth. "Ugh, the soap taste is **still** in my mouth," he complained, brushing harder. When Fred motioned for him to come to the box, he spit out the foam and gurgled. When he was done, he closed the door and motioned the trio over.

"All right Ron, we heard your prayer and we're here to answer it!" Fred said, patting the box. "Mum pulled the same 'dancing lesson' stunt on us, too. The only reason why we survived is because of these babies." He again patted the box, stroking it as if it were a dog.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm, swearing that she heard something growl in there. Ron looked at his brothers in confusion. "Unless it's magical slippers that can grant me the gift of grace, I don't think it'll be much of a help," Ron muttered, about to walk out of the room. George ran to the doorway, shaking his head.

"It's better then magical slippers," George said. "We know. We tried them and mum pulled them right off. Believe me, these are much better."

"You keep saying **these**," Harry said uncertainly, also hearing the growling that Hermione had heard. "What are **these**."

"Let us out, let us out!" Numerous high-pitched voices resounded from the box, a few hammering here and there being heard.

"Shut up!" Fred yelled, kicking the box. The box quieted only for the silence to be broken by even more vicious growling. Hermione's grip on Ron's arm tightened. "What was that again, Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry smiled uneasily at the growls. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. He gulped. "Well… what **is** in the box."

Fred, about to open it, was stopped by George. "Are you crazy!?! Wait!" He ran to the doorway and stuffed a dirty shirt on the bottom. He rushed to the windows, making sure everything was closed.

"Now, first rule," George said, walking back and forth in front of them, "is for you to **never**, **ever** touch them!"

Fred nodded. "Want to keep your hand, keep it to yourself!"

"Second rule," George continued, "everything they say is a lie. They say they're male, they're female. If they say turn right, turn left. If they…"

"I think they got it, George," Fred said. "Now, third rule is no matter what they do, **never ever** be alone with one of them."

"Dangerous."

"Very, very dangerous."

Ron looked at his brother uncertainly. "Why?"  
George opened his mouth to explain, but Fred shook his head. "Just take our word for it."

"If it is so dangerous," Hermione began, "why even bother with this?"  
George looked at her incredulously. "Ron, dancing? Ha, now if there's anything dangerous, it's that!"

Ron was about to retort, but Fred broke in. "Now, Ron, come forward."

"Why?" He asked, not trusting the growls he could hear within the box.

Fred was holding out a necklace, with an amulet dangling from the middle. "**Never EVER take this off**!" Fred cautioned, putting the necklace around Ron's neck. "This is what keeps them from attack you."

Ron touched the amulet carefully, wondering if he was imagining the growls that seemed to be growing louder… and more vicious. "All right, now walk towards the box, tap it three times while say 'Prodigium Obedio' and then tap the amulet once. Got it?"

Ron nodded, his hand shaking slightly. He walked to the box and tapped it three times and said, "Prodigium Obedio!" The growls in the box reached a new volume and a new viciousness that he paused in momentary fright. Fred and George motioned towards his amulet. He then touched the tip of his wand to the necklace. A bright flash of light ensued and when it disappeared, Ron stared at the open box.

"What are these, again?" Hermione asked George, watching as nothing came flying out. Ron walked closer to the box, his amulet and wand held tightly in his hand.

George grinned wickedly. "Dancing devils."

Ron now peered into the open box, the inside dark. He took out his wand and said, "Lumos." Almost instantly little, chubby things flew out of the box and stared at him. Ron felt an, "aww," about to be said, but he forced it back. Floating in front of him were 3 little chubby girls, who had faerie wings and a gown to cover their round body. They were no taller then six inches, their waists probably the same size as their height. Their cheeks were rosy and their eyes were large baby blues. Everything about them screamed the word, 'innocent.'

"Aww! How cute!" Hermione squealed, staring at them.

"Looks can be deceiving," Fred muttered, watching as the three dancing devils flew around Ron. When they were done, and after they looked at the amulet, they stood in together.

The first on in the blue gown said, "Emerald."

The second one in the green gown said, "Sunshine."

The third one inthe yellow gown said, "Crystal."

Ron looked at them, finding an irresistible urge to offer them his hand to shake. When he was about to do so, Fred lounged towards him and brushed his hand back down. The three dancing devils seemed disappointed, their eyes looking at the hand. "Don't **ever** offer them anything!" Fred whispered sharply in his ear.

But then, Ginny came into the room, her eyes going wide at the three dancing devils who had now flown in front of her. "AWW! How C-UTE!" she said, her hand going to touch the blue one's gown.

Fred and George's faces paled drastically. "GINNY! NO!"

But it was too late. Evil looks crossed the three dancing devils faces and Ginny gasped as she took a step back, stricken now in fright. The innocent look that had once been on them was wiped away, sinister smiles now on their lips. An eerie light shown from their eyes, their heads tilted down, but their eyes looking up. Ginny trembled.

"Shall we do it, sisters?" Crystal asked in a low, evil voice that sounded very much like the evil demon she was supposed to be. Heinous looks crossed Emerald and Sunshine's faces as they shook their heads vigorously. "Plecto!" The three screamed.

To be continued…

Evil, evil things! HAHA! Another one for me! Will eventually contain Ron and Hermione romance, don't worry. What's going to happen to Ginny? Going to wait to find out! Oh, and if you didn't catch on, the names being said are all mixed up because everything they say is a lie! Don't get confused, okay? Whatever those little monsters say, you have to think of it as the opposite. This though, I'm afraid, does lean more to the humor side. ::sigh:: Is it even humorous? Can you see it becoming humorous?

Please R/R! Pretty please? Do you WANT me to tell these evil creatures to attack you? ^_-

© Copyright 2001


	2. Part 2

A/N:

Just to get something straight: These are three dancing **devils**, okay? Meaning I won't make them into good guys. They are going to be **evil**, **evil**, **evil** things. All right? And, they are **devils**. I have such an odd sense of humor, but since people are reviewing, I suppose you guys enjoy, huh? And I am a GIRL! Gees… my name is **Iris Marie** for crying out loud! A GIRL! Even though I have a rather sick mind ::cough:: I'm **still** a girl!

Oh, and to answer Leaf's question (Why does Ron have to take dancing lessons?): Hmm… I never really covered that, did I? Well… let's suppose that Mrs. Weasley just wants her boys to be well rounded? Who knows, I'm just letting this story run by itself. Maybe Mrs. Weasley's going to throw a surprise gathering or something… oh HEY! Hehe… got something else to throw in. NOW I'm keeping my lips zipped tight! And, yup Kathy, I'm on a roll with my stories! (hehe… watch, I just jinxed it ::sigh::) 

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_Sile et philosophus esto_"

[Be silent and you will pass for a philosopher]

# Dancing Devils- Part 2

By Iris Marie

"Plecto!" The three things screamed - lights of blue, green and yellow hitting Ginny simultaneously. Fred and George were shaking their heads, their hands in their hair, pulling at it.

When the light faded, Ginny's clothes were all on the floor in a heap. Ron's eyes widened. "GINNY!" he yelled, rushing forward to the heap of clothes. He looked at the sniggering devils, his anger rising. "What DID YOU DO TO GINNY!?!?!"  
"Nothing," the blue one said, the innocent expression back upon her face.

"Get me out of here!" they heard something small mutter and Ron gasped as a tiny body was pushing up against the large roll of shirts. "What happened!?! Help me out of here!"

Ron brushed back the shirt and Ginny was now standing in a little pink gown, faerie wings sprouted on her back… and all in the grand height of 4 inches. She looked up at Ron and screeched with her new high voice. "RON!?!? Why are you SO BIG!?!?" She stared at her hands and then felt the wings on her back. "MMUUUMMMM!!!!!!!!" she screamed, sobs coming. "MMMMMUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"  
Fred and George ran to her, trying to hush her up. "Oh, Ginny, calm down…"  
"CALM DOWN!?!?! I'M A FAERIE!!!!!" she yelled and then her sobs diminished. She looked at her wings and smiled. "Hey, I'm a FAERIE!!" She felt her wings begin to flap and she began to fly. "I'm a FAERIE!" 

Fred and George exchanged pained expressions as the devils began giggling. "Ginny… don't be too happy…"

"Why?" she asked, winging her way toward them. "I can FLY!"  
George was trying to smile, but it was a failed attempt as he then grabbed his little sister in his hands and brushed her to his cheek. "Oh Ginny! You're a faerie now, but by tomorrow, you'll become a smaller faerie and then a smaller one and smaller one till… till your… poof!" George made a little poof sound and Ginny stared at her brother with large eyes.

She now looked stricken, her eyes looking at everyone in the room and then towards him. "Poof?"  
George nodded, turning his eyes to the three dancing devils. "GINNY!" They heard Mrs. Weasley call from the living room. "Did you get them, Ginny?"

Ginny was now sobbing in George's hand, her hands coming together and making a smack while saying, "Poof." They heard footsteps begin to ascend the stairs. "Ron, make them disappear!" Fred whispered sharply, running frantically in his closet and pulling stuff out. Ron stared at him and then to the three sniggering devils.

"You three… hide somewhere!"

They turned to him, the horrible look crossing their faces again. "Why should we listen to you, you oversized boy?" The yellow one asked, her eyes staring hungrily at his hand.

Ron held up the amulet and the three devils squirmed. "Hide! It's an order!" They grumbled, their hands intertwining and then they disappeared.

Fred was trying to get Hermione to drink something. "C'mon… you **have** to!" Fred muttered, motioning George to help him. George put the sobbing Ginny in Harry's hand. "Hermione…!"

"Ginny?" They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice getting closer.

"But why me?" Hermione asked, staring at the Polyjuice potion that Fred and George had stored for emergencies. "She'll wonder where I am…"

"But, you have a perfect excuse!" Fred said. "You'll be **studying** somewhere and won't want to be bothered. Imagine if George or I all of a sudden go missing! She'll be pulling out her hairs."

Hermione stared to the potion back to the pleading boys. A knock was then on the door. "Is Ginny in there with you guys?" they heard Mrs. Weasley ask. The doorknob was now being turned.

"Drink it!" Ron now pleaded, staring as the door was widening. "Please Hermione!"

Hermi sighed, holding her nose and then tilting her head back with the potion in her mouth. She squirmed at the taste and then swallowed. She felt her whole body give a shudder as an odd sensation of transforming into something else engulfed her every senses. She closed her eyes, her insides giving an odd wretch. A horrid smell then came over her and when she opened her eyes, she saw the three dancing devils appear for a moment, their hands over their mouths and giving each other high fives. Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny were staring at her with their eyes wide with disbelief and a hand holding their nose from the awful smell.

"What?" she asked, her voice dropped in a low, husky sound. Her own eyes opened in horror as she looked down at her arms and saw… saw…

"What's the ghoul doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, the door open and her hand going to cover her nose. "Didn't I bring you to the cleaners to get cleaned?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming towards the ghoul.

Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. The three dancing devils were up in a dark corner of the room, and Hermione saw their eyes flash with mirth. "I-I-I…"

"And you weren't even cleaned," Mrs. Weasley muttered, her hand still over her nose. "I'll now have to bring you back…"

"We'll do it, mum," Fred said, coming forward.

"Yeah," George caught on, his eyes darting towards the three devils in the corner.

Mrs. Weasley was staring at them suspiciously. "Oh really? Why are you two getting all charitable all of a sudden? And where's Hermione and Ginny?"

"Girls," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows what they're doing."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Fine, you two go to Ottery St. Catchpole and get this ghoul cleaned…"

(*Extra AN: I remember vaguely about the ghoul in the attic getting cleaned sometime in one of the books ::shrug:: And I think Ottery St. Catchpole is actually a Muggle village, maybe it's not, but I have a feeling it is. But, for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that within that Muggle village there's this odd old witch who cleans ghouls, okay? ^_-)

"Harry and I will go with them, too," Ron said. Now Mrs. Weasley's brows furrowed even more. "To make sure Fred and George won't do anything to the ghoul on the way there."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, sending each one of her boys an odd look. "All right… be quick about it now! Ron, once you get home we'll have to resume where we left off." Ron winced, but forced a nod. "And don't think I'm not timing you!" And with that, Mrs. Weasley walked out.

The ghoul was now crying along with the faerie that had already shrunk half an inch. Ginny was still smacking her hands together, her head tilted, her little voice saying the word, "Poof!" each time her hands slapped shut. Harry was staring at her with concern.

"It was you three who switched the potion, wasn't it?" George asked, staring at the three devils.

They stared at him, their innocent façade back on. "Who, we?" Sunshine asked, her eyes batting.

George rolled his eyes as Fred came back from the closet with his hands empty. "It's gone! There's no more Polyjuice Potions!"

"We made a whole batch before we left Hogwarts!" George said, going to the closet. "There is absolutely no way – they are all gone!"

The ghoul stared crying harder, Ginny's wails joining in. Ron rebounded on the three smirking devils. "Where did you place them?" he demanded.

Crystal stared at him. "No where."  
"That means they did," Fred said. "Lead us to them!"  
"We don't have to listen to you anymore!" Emerald screamed shrilly, her sisters' laughs of amusement joining in.

"But you have to listen to me!" Ron said. "Now lead us to where you put the Polyjuice Potions!" He was holding the amulet and Sunshine sneered.

"We hide them in the front."  
Fred and George began motioning for them to follow. "Front, huh?" George asked. They began walking for the back. Crystal, Emerald and Sunshine followed them, sulking, shooting daggers towards Ron who had the amulet. They stood in the backyard and once more Ron asked them where. "It'll be to your left," Emerald said dismissively. "89 faerie steps from that tree," she pointed down to a tree.

George looked to the tree and then across from it. "All right, that means it'll be on our right, 98 faerie steps to that tree over there," he pointed to a tree directly opposite from the tree Emerald had pointed to. He glanced towards Harry who was holding the sobbing Ginny. "Ginny?"  
"Poof!" she continued to mutter, her hands slamming together. Her body had now shrunk a whole inch.

"Ginny?" she stared up at her brother. "Please, Ginny… can you walk 98 steps for us?"

"Poof?" she asked, but then shook her head to clear it. She stood up and flew from Harry's hand to the ground. Staring up at them all, she nodded her okay. She took her first 30 steps with no problem and by fifty she was heaving. 50 steps already got Ron to take a step.

"ARGH!!!!" they heard something scream from the side and a whole bunch of gnomes were running down to where Ginny was. Ginny screamed, the three dancing devils laughing hard. Two gnomes grabbed Ginny by the arms and in a moment's time, they had her down one of their burrows. 

Fred was staring down the hole, his hand making a swipe inside it. Little teeth sunk into his hand and he yelped. The ghoul was crying even more. Harry was shaking his head in utter disbelief as the three devils were grinning from ear to ear. "This has got to be one of the weirdest summers yet…"

"Let me go!" Ginny shrilled, trying to get free from the two gnomes. "Let me go! RONNN!!!! FREEEDDD!! GEORGEE!!!! **MMMUUUMMMMM!!!!!**"

Eventually, the two gnomes stopped and Ginny, by then, was crying. Something was gently caressing her hair and upon looking up, she gaped. There were other faeries standing about her, the gnomes and them lingering and staring at her. And the person who was caressing her face was a…

"Your highness?" A faerie from behind the boy who was stroking Ginny's hair, asked.

The boy turned around, looking at the other faerie. "May I present to you your new Queen."  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Ginny screamed.

"This can't…this can't…" George was staring down the hole, his head shaking even more. "Oh God… dad… **mum – **skin us alive – kill – never understand…"

Hermione stared around as they all just stood there. "Why are we just standing around here for?" she asked incredulously.

"Ginny just got KIDNAPPED by gnomes!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the tunnel she had been forced into.

"And, once more I ask, why are we just standing here for?" They stared at her blankly and her finger went to her head, feeling a headache coming. "If we find the Polyjuice Potion," she began, going slowly so they might catch up, "we can transform ourselves to gnomes and we can go rescue Ginny!"

"Rescue?" Ron asked. "Us, gnomes?" He shuddered, thinking of what they might have to use for the last ingredient.

"Would you have Ginny stay down there forever?" She pointed her wand down to the ground and dirt began flying everywhere. Eventually, one bottle was floating in the air. "I thought you two made a whole batch of these?" Hermione asked seeing that there was only enough for one person. "Where's the rest?"

"That is a whole batch," Fred muttered, plucking the bottle into his hands. "You think it's easy getting these ingredients from Snape?"

"How can we all go down there and save Ginny with only a batch of Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked. All their eyes stared at him and he took a step back. "Oh, wait… no, no…"

"But you HAVE to!" Hermione complained, herself back in her normal form. It had taken them a whole hour to find something for the last ingredient. Well, to find something else **other **then what they had first found. Unfortunately, that hour was a fruitless one, since no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find anything else that was a gnome's. The last of the Polyjuice Potion was in her hand, the last ingredient that was needed not something **anyone** wanted to mention. Harry was looking stricken. 

"But… me? Alone? Down **there**?"  
"Ginny's in danger!" Ron said. "C'mon Harry!"

"I know Ginny's in danger," Harry said, "but must I do it **alone**?"

"Hermione has to look up stuff on those things," Ron said, nudging towards the three flying devils, "and figure out a reversal so Ginny won't get any smaller. Plus, Fred and George can't go! My mum will go ballistic if they all of a sudden vanished! And I can't go, though I want to, since I have to take dancing lessons!" Harry opened his mouth to complain, but no words came out. "Last batch, only batch. Can you Harry, please? For Ginny?"

Harry sighed, taking the potion into his hands. "I have an hour, right?" He asked looking doubtfully at the liquid in the bottle.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Harry. One hour! Go down there, get Ginny, then run out."

Harry nodded, hesitating slightly when the bottle was to his mouth. Looking at all their earnest expressions, he took the whole potion in a swig. The taste was horrible, his mind trying to think of other then what the last ingredient had been. He felt his feet begin to shrink, his whole form following suit. When he was fully transformed, he took one last look at them and then scuttled his way into the burrow Ginny was forced down. Ron stared after him and then to Hermione and his brothers. "You do know that it's not going to be that easy, right?"

Hermione sent him a look that said 'shut up.' "Don't say that out loud! Harry might still be able to hear you!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!" they heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the house. "Time for your next lesson!"

Ron stared at the 3 dancing devils. "You three better be worth all of this mess!" He got innocent stares back.

To be continued…

Can't you just see the romance in the next part? Harry the Gnome goes down to the Gnome tunnels to save Ginny from the faerie prince! Next part will explain why they took Ginny and why they are going to make her wed the faerie Prince. (Hint: A conflict between the gnomes and faeries) Next part will also set going Ron and Hermione's romance. ::sigh:: Don't know when the next part will be up, so please be patient. All I know is that a lot of stuff will happen. Isn't this fic getting odd or what? J

Please review! Please!?! You wonder why I'm getting the parts up fast?

Ha! And visit my page when you're done!

© Copyright 2001


	3. Part 3

Author Notes:

Anyone want a Muse? Mine is for sale! Be thankful you don't have one! They never leave you alone! Hey, METMA Mandy! Puke on my Muse, will ya? It's her fault! (maybe then she'll let me get some sleep ::yawn::) And, hey, you might actually like the three evil things! Why? Look at what they're about to do for Ron and Hermione! Hehe… go read and find out! And, yes, weird author = weird fic. This a very, very weird fic. 

To answer * - lone astronomer - * question (How did Hermione turn into a ghoul?): The three evil dancing devils slipped some ghoul ::cough:: **whatever you want to think** into the potion for the last ingredient. Won't say more ^-^ I'm such an oddball ::sigh::

Usual disclaimers apply.

"_Misce stultiliam consiliis brevem_"

[Mix a little foolishness with your wisdom]

# Dancing Devils- Part 3

By Iris Marie

"W-W-What!?!?" Ginny screeched, her back hitting against one of the standing gnomes that looked a lot like a soldier. "I... you... Queen? Me? No... got wrong...got..." She inhaled deeply, bending over and trying to get her heart to calm down. The faerie prince walked forward to help her, but she brought her hands up to stop him. "No... you stay back! All of you!"

"But Princess..."

"I'm NOT a princess!" she screamed, taking in a good look at the faerie prince. Sure, one nice specimen of a guy (in faerie terms), but he still wasn't Harry! She looked desperately around, looking for some escape. Then, a gnome that looked like a female walked forward. She was a tad bit taller then the other gnomes, more voluptuous as well… but she was still a gnome.

"She's not a princess?" It asked, staring at Ginny up and down. If Ginny wasn't so confused and scared, she would have given a good nasty stare back. "Tylens, why are you choosing her over me?"

"You better answer quickly," another gnome said, this one a tad bit chubbier then the rest. He had a sweeping red cloak behind him. "The alliance between the gnomes and faeries was meant to come about through the matrimony of the faerie King's oldest son and my oldest daughter. However, you have told us that you were to be wed already to a princess. And yet here she is and she's yelling she's not one."

Tylens looked around at the looks of anger that were now crossing the gnomes' faces. "The gnomes and faeries will have peace among them..."

"Insulting our Princess isn't a very good way to bring the alliance and show peace!" One of the gnomes yelled from the background. Ginny stared around, watching as Tylens was going awfully pale. The faerie behind him was urging him to do something.

"Once more, I can't marry your... err... Princess," Tylens said, his impeccable face once more calm. "I'm already engaged to my Princess," he offered Ginny his hand. Ginny stared at him, his face earnest for her to accept. The gnomes about her were staring at her hard and if it weren't for the supposedly 'Gnome Princess's' awful looks towards her, she might have objected. Instead, she brought out a bright smile and took Tylens's hand into hers.

"Yes, hello my Prince," she said, giving the nastiest look she could to the Gnome Princess.

"How do I work them?" Ron asked Fred and George as they, with Hermione, trudged up back to the house. Fred looked at the three dancing devils and then pointed to the amulet. "Before we get to the house, touch the amulet and say, 'Dancio!' They'll then fly to you and seem to disappear. But, in reality, they're going to help you dance. Careful, though, make sure that that amulet stays on!"

Ron nodded, his hand over the amulet. "All right," he said as they were almost to the back door. He gave one look back to the garden where Harry was by now underground searching the Gnome tunnels. "You think he's okay down there?"

Hermione snorted, her hair now tied in a bun. "You wish."

Harry looked at the tunnels, scratching his head. "Where oh where can Ginny be?" he asked himself out loud. The tunnel he had just climbed through was easy enough. He had thought that he might need to light his wand to see, but it seemed that the tunnel was lighted already... most likely by Gnome magic. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny..." he said, shaking his head. He had thought of looking for recent footprints, but apparently each five tunnels that now branched out of the tunnel he was in was used a lot since each path was trodden a lot.

"Hi cutie pie," a voice behind he said. He jumped, turning around and almost falling over. A short gnome was in front of him, her hips swaying seductively. Only thing was, was that the little hair that was on her head was gray... and her skin was wrinkled. Her arms opened wide and she lunged herself around him, pushing his body against her. "Are you new here?"

"Can't... breath... let... please... go..." The gnome then let him go and Harry had to fix his glasses that were knocked askew. The old lady Gnome was still staring at him, suggesting him to do something naughty with her. Harry trembled in fright. "Uhh... have you seen a girl faerie in a pink gown with bright red hair?"

"Oh, the Princess?" The old lady gnome asked.

Harry's brows rose. "Princess?"

"Yeah, the Princess whose about to be engaged to the Faerie Prince."

"Faerie Prince?" Harry asked, this seeming more like a fairy tale. But then, the other words sunk in. "ENGAGED!?!? WHAT!?!?!"

"Yeah, they're about to hold the ceremony-" But, she was forced to stop as Harry grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her wildly for some more answers. She was giggling, her eyes batting to him. "Ohh... you want to do this roughly, huh?" Harry immediately let go as she now bit her lower lip and growled at him, her brows rising. He felt his insides turn over in revulsion. "Can you lead me to where she is?"

She looked at him, licking her lips while drool began to drip from her chin. Harry saw that there were no teeth in her mouth. Once more he felt him insides turn over, but he forced himself to give her a smile. "Can you?"

"What will be the price, dearie?" She asked, trying to get her voice to be husky.

Harry smiled nervously, closing his eyes and squirming. "Depends on whether or not you can handle it?" He asked, his face wincing.

The lady gnome's face lighted up, more drool dripping from her chin. "This way!" she said, already walking down the third tunnel.

Ron stood in front of the backyard door, heaving a sigh. Glancing towards the three dancing devils, he shook his head while looking up to the sky. "Please.. pretty please don't let me regret this... please!" he said. He then looked back to the three dancing devils.

"Should we tell him what is going to happen to him while under the charm?" Fred asked George. George grinned.

"And ruin all the fun?" He asked. Fred grinned back.

"Dancio!" Ron muttered to the three dancing devils. When the charm hit them, their eyes blanked out and they slowly flew to him. Ron watched in amazement as two of them sunk into each of his feet and one sunk into his heart. "Wow..." he muttered. And then, he felt an uncontrollable urge to dance. He brought his arms up, his back tilting backwards, and with a ballet kick up in the air, he banged the door opened.

Hermione gaped. Fred and George laughed. Mrs. Weasley was staring at him in shock. "Ron!" she exclaimed.

Ron did a graceful leap to her, while conjuring a rose and placing it in his mouth. "Hush, mother," he said in his new, husky voice. He had his arm encircled around her waist and his head still leaned back. George would have called the look that was on his face, 'constipated.' Hermione would have called it, 'concentrated.' Fred would have called it, 'gay.' "Dance WITH ME, MUM!" He then spun her around, doing all kinds of twisted turns and dips. That led them to the living room with Mrs. Weasley laughing with delight as Ron continued to spin her around. Fred, George, and Hermione followed them.

Ron then dipped Mrs. Weasley onto the couch, Molly laughing with uncontrollable laughter, not believing how good Ron got. However, Ron was staring at Hermione fixedly, his eyes lit. Hermi, seeing the look, took a step back but George and Fred were blocking the exit. "This, Hermione," Fred whispered in her ear, "is the effect under the charm."

"Hermione Granger," Ron said, his hands spread wide as if about to engulf her. The rose was still in his mouth and he was muttering an odd, almost romantic tune. "Have I ever told you... how beautiful you are tonight!" He asked, sliding to her side and handing her the rose.

(*Extra AN: I have this really weird tune in my head while I write this… does anyone else hear it? O-KAY… you may go back to the reading and completely ignore this ^-^)

"It's the afterno-" she was cut short as he now stuck the rose in her mouth.

"Have I ever told you, that your eyes are that of luscious chocolates and your hair," he took a bunch of it and sniffed it. He sighed, "Oh, your hair!"

Hermione couldn't help it, but she giggled. She tried to cover it up at the frown that crossed her lips. "Ron, will you-"

"DANCE with me, BEAUTIFUL Hermione!" Ron cried out, taking her in a full spin. Hermione screeched, half laughing, half in shock. He continued to spin her around, but then he dipped her… very, very, very low. Ron had his lips to her neck, his hand at her leg that had came to his side. "Beautiful, beautiful Hermione Granger," he now muttered on her neck. Hermione felt pleasant chills sweep through her. He brought her back up from the dip, but keeping sure that their bodies were still smashed together. His hand was caressing her cheek, his head bent and his mouth near her ear. 

"Beautiful..." he muttered, his lips brushing her ear. Hermione closed her eyes, unable to do anything else. "Beautiful..." he muttered again, this time his lips to her cheek. "Beautiful..." once more, his lips upon her nose. "Beautiful..." he again said and this time, his face lowered, his lips going onto hers.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock, staring towards Ron's face. His eyes were closed, his lips still on hers. 'Pull away!' But, she didn't want to. She closed her eyes again, her hands going to Ron's hair and pulling his lips harder upon hers. She distantly heard Fred and George's hoots of appraisal. And then the three dancing devils seemed to have evaporated from him, their bodies disappearing into the air. Fred and George looked wildly towards their mum to see if she saw, but she had this dreamy look and she didn't notice a thing. Once the three devils evaporated from him, however, is when Ron took an immediate step back from the kiss.

Hermione was still rather dazed, wondering why her lips had all of a sudden come from warm to cold. Upon shaking her head, she saw that Ron was staring at her with his hand to his lips. Mrs. Weasley made her silent retreat out of the room.

Ron was still feeling his lips, wondering if it were real. "The dancing things - they made me – kiss – I didn't…"

Hermione felt something in her twist very, very badly and she lowered her head. "Yeah, I figured that," she muttered, her eyes staring down at the floor. Small pricks were going through them, and she blinked rapidly to keep the moisture that was building in. However, it wasn't helping so she took a step to the stairs. "I... I'll go look up on the reversal for Ginny now," she said and then promptly left. Ron was still touching his lips, getting an odd feeling that Hermione actually didn't want him to blame the kiss on the devils. He shook his head, glaring at his brothers who were patting his back.

"What the hell happened?"

"You FINALLY kissed a girl!" Fred said.

"No! Other then that! Why did I kiss Hermione!?!"

George now grinned. "Under the charm, the devils that usually lie, would go to your heart," he now pointed towards Ron's, "and make you see the truth."

"But I don't like Hermione like that!" Ron screeched even though something inside him was screaming, 'liar, liar!' He shrugged it off. "She's my best friend!"

George and Fred shrugged. "Maybe," Fred said, "maybe not. All I know is that when I was under it, I sent an owl to Angelina while in a mid-leap. After I was off the spell, I was about to send another owl to tell her I didn't mean it… A whole fight ensued." George grinned at the remembrance. Fred was turning awfully red and George felt obligated to finish the tale.

"Yes, a fight that was soon forgiven and blown over by a kiss," George said. Fred turned even redder, elbowing his brother but grinning.

"But Hermione didn't want me to kiss her."

"Did she pull away?" George asked. Ron stayed quiet and they all knew that answer. Fred and George sighed, thinking it would be best to leave the room before their brother exploded on them. Since it was their idea to use the things. "The dancing devils will be back later on. They went to get recovered." He paused and then he said, "Oh, and nice little dance," Fred then commented. "Didn't know you were so... err... flexible." And with that, George and Fred walked out of the room. 

"-so you must marry me," Tylens said, looking at himself at the mirror. "Ahh... so gorgeous," he said, complimenting himself. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"I don't have to do anything," Ginny muttered, her hands to her hips. "I don't have to marry you... I'M ONLY THIRTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ginny held her anger, her wand ready to blast that mirror into smithereens. 

"How can you reject this good thing?" He asked, gesturing to his body and face.

Ginny now gagged openly. "Easy. No. Now, let me out of here now! I already saved you from that group of people-"

"You accepted to marry me in front of them, so you will have to fulfill what you said."

"I only lied that one time! I won't MARRY you!"

Tylens sighed, looking at her. "You don't have much of a choice, dear."

"Yes I do!"

"Have you seen the guards?" He asked, gesturing for the doors. "Now, rules for my wife-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR WIFE!!!!!!!!!" Ginny now screamed and Tylens was forced to cover his ears. He watched in horror as his mirror began to crack. "AND DAMN IT! I'M NOT EVEN A FREAKING FAERIE!!!! I'M GINNY WEASLEY! I'M A WITCH! I'M A HUMANNNN!!!!"

"What's all the commotion in here?" The Gnome Princess asked, opening the door.

Ginny stopped her screaming instantly. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" The Gnome Princess asked. She walked her way, her hips swaying, towards Tylens who looked like he just swallowed a lemon. "Hey, honey," she said, her fingers trailing their way up his chest, "how are you doing?"

Tylens broke away from her and walked towards Ginny. "I'm sorry, Jalkeena, but I'm about to be-"

"GINNY!" Another gnome burst into the room, followed by an old lady gnome who was drooling a lot. The male gnome engulfed her in a hug. "I FOUND YOU! We have to hurry! I only have 20 more minutes before the Polyjuice Potion-"

"Harry!?" Ginny asked, looking at the gnome and realizing how familiar it looked. Plus the scar on his forehead. "HARRY! Oh, Harry, get me out of here! They want me to wed this prince and the other gnomes are so-!"

"Princess?" Two gnome guards came in. Jalkeena looked at the boy and then to Ginny.

"Gnome, identify yourself," she said looking directly to Harry. "As your Princess..."

"Where's my award, handsome?" The old lady gnome asked, about to take a grab at Harry's butt. He yelled, now hiding behind Ginny.

"I'm sorry, but you can't handle it!" Harry screamed, Ginny watching in mute confusion as the old lady gnome tried to grab Harry again.

"We didn't even-"

"I SAID to identify yourself, Gnome!" Jalkeena hissed, getting impatient.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the old lady gnome was still trying to grab his buttocks. "Come here, dearie! I need my re-war-ard!"

"Ginny!" Harry screeched, hiding. "Stop her!"

"Gnome!" Jalkeena screamed. "Identify-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS NOISE!?!?!" The King of the Gnomes walked in, his voice quieting everything in the room.

"Father, that gnome will no respond to me!" Jalkeena complained. The old lady gnome scuttled out of the room. The King now looked at Harry.

"You new?" he asked. Harry gave a mute nod.

"He seems very familiar to the Princess," Jalkeena said, eyeing how Harry was holding onto Ginny's hand. They instantly let go. "Can you explain why you're so familiar?"

Ginny flushed scarlet. Tylens, about to come in, was hushed by the King. "Yes, why are you two so familiar?"

Ginny looked towards Harry, pleading for him to come up with something. The faerie guy in tights was giving him harsh looks and the female gnome was staring at him with something that looked a lot like hunger. Once more Harry winched. The Gnome King had his foot patting impatiently on the floor. "Well? I asked you a question!"

Harry racked his brain, feeling the anxiety build. Once more the King began to speak, "If you don't answer me RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I will personally make sure-!"

"She is MY rightful bride!" Harry screamed, the only thing that had come to his head.

"WHAT?" The room fell silent, Ginny even staring at him.

Once more Harry racked his brain, trying to think of something. And, once more, his mouth did the talking before he could plan it out. "Yeah... well... she is, you see... umm... I'm a lost heir to the throne of gnomes?"

Hermione flipped through the pages, her eyes getting teary for no particular reason at all. She wiped them away, staring harder to the pages in front of her. Dancing Demons... dangerous... used only with extreme caution... never summon unless you're a fully trained wizard. Hermione rolled her eyes, Fred and George summoning them despite all that. She skimmed the pages and fell upon the spells that Dancing Devils use.

Effects under 'Dancio':

The devils natural nature is to lie, but when their master summons them to help him or her dance, their nature is forced to reverse, but the effects are to their master.'

Hermione stared at that, her heart speeding up at the thought. So, Ron kissed her because he actually liked her? She shook her head, trying to get the thought away and then skimmed even more until her eyes fell upon the spell that Ginny was under.

Effects under 'Plecto':

Used whenever someone or something tries to touch/offer them something. Extremely advanced magic used upon the victim, causing them to shrink till they become nothing.

Reversal:

No known reversal

Hermione sighed, closing the book and massaging her temples. No known reversal, that's great. She heard the chair next to her scrap the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron. He was looking at the book she had just closed, his hands fumbling with each other on the table. "_Evil Creatures: Book III_, huh?" he asked, giving her a grin.

She looked down, her eyes to the book. Ron then cleared his throat and pushed his chair closer to hers. "Hermione… I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, Ron," she muttered. "You don't have to apologize." 'I don't want you to apologize,' Hermi thought, but pushed that thought away. His hand took hold of hers and she looked up, quickly. He was smiling, but something in his eyes was shining.

"You didn't let me finish," he said.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race. "Maybe we should-…"

"Hermione," he began, his voice utterly soft. "What I'm sorry for is what I said earlier… about the… err…" his ears turned bright crimson and Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. "… kiss. I… well, I did…" He ran a hand through his hair, his face easily as red as that. "I'm not very good at this," he complained. "You think there's a creature in that book that helps express how their master might feel?"

Hermione smiled now, her whole body going through warm, pleasant chills. "Hmm… maybe I should look into the _Most Evil of the Evil Creatures_. They might have one."  
"Oh really?"

Hermione nodded. "Really."  
"Oh really? Really? Oh wow? Really?" They heard a voice mutter from the door. "You two stop making me sick and kiss already!" They then heard two pair of feet walk down the stairs.

"Well, you heard the man," Ron said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

To be continued…

Oy how corny! They moved kinda fast, yada yada yada. ^-^ Next part should be the end. ::everyone sighs a sigh of relief:: Maybe then I won't be uploading so many stuff. And, hey, just watch another series make its way. ::sigh:: I'll kill my Muse… Oh, hey, and review!

Visit my page, will ya?

© Copyright 2001


	4. Part 4: Last Part

A/N:

Last and final installment… aren't you all jumping for joy? ^-^

* - lone astronomer - *: I thought ghouls were solid since in Book 2, Ron told Harry that the ghoul in attic would make so much noise, banging stuff on the pipes. My memory is horrible, so I might be wrong. If I'm wrong, then sorry! But, for the sake of this fic, let's all just think of a solid ghoul ^_- And since it's solid, the three dancing devils could then have slipped some loose part of it in the Polyjuice Potion.

Leaf: Hermione got 'un-ghouled' because the Polyjuice Potion wore off. It took them an hour to find the last ingredient (since they didn't want to use what they originally found… hehe… even though they couldn't find anything else and had to use what they originally found anyways J)

Usual disclaimers apply.

# Dancing Devils- Part 4

By Iris Marie

"I'm telling you Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed blocking her husband from entering the house. "Our son is a prodigy! Danced… oh, should have seen him dance!"

"Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Are you sure you're talking about **our** Ronald Weasley?"

Molly nodded her head vigorously. "It might be this one day gift, so I invited all our friends to watch him dance!"

"Molly…"

"Arthur, our son can **dance**! Waltzed me away in the living room, he did!"

"Does it have to be today?" Arthur asked. "I just came home from work – this huge problem with this Muggle lady who found a bewitched vacuum…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I already invited all of our friends and relatives over."

"When are they coming?"

"Well… I told them as soon as they can come!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. Arthur sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any rest. "Now, with the preparations."

A loud poof came from the fireplace and upon turning around, Molly saw her mother. "Oh, mum! You're here already?"

"Damn right I am," the old woman said, walking happily over. "Where's Ronniekins? Dancer, eh? Came from **our** side of the family, Molly dear."  
More 'Poofs' came from the fireplace. "Molly… how many people **did** you invite?" Arthur asked as the living room was starting to get crowded.

Molly grinned nervously as now people began to apparate. "Well… I thought that since it was such a short notice that not a lot of people would show up…"

"How many?"

"Uhh… well… from your job, from the village, from…"

"Molly!" Arthur said, but his voice was lost in the flock of people who were already talking.

"Ron? Ronald? Dancer?" Were flying everywhere. "Always knew that boy would be good at something!" Others said. "Ron the Dancer, Molly says."

"What's all that noise coming from downstairs?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

Ron, shrugging, stood up to go see. "Only one way to find out. C'mon." They exited the room and began walking down the staircase. When they stepped two steps down, two red heads ran their way up to stop them. Fred and George were staring at Ron with large eyes. "Everybody is HERE!" George whispered urgently.

"Wha-?"

"Mum wanted to show everybody that you became this gifted dancer. Even Bill, Charlie, and Percy are here." George was cut off as Fred began to tell Ron the big problem. "They want to see you **dance**."  
"Dance?" Ron asked, feeling his face pale. "B-B-But… the devils… they aren't **here** yet!"

"And they won't be till tomorrow!" George exclaimed. "It usually takes them a day to recuperate!"  
"W-What am I-I going to d-do?" Ron asked, his back to the staircase wall. Then, Percy came bounding up the steps, his eyes flashing towards Ron with amusement. 

"Ah… there's the dancing extraordinaire! Mums gushing about you outside. Are you ready to dance in front of all of those people?" Fred was about to comment, but then Percy continued. "And where is Ginny?" All of them turned red and Hermione looked at her clock.

"Oh shots! There's only 10 minutes left!"

"Ten…?"  
"Nothing, Percy," George said, motioning for all of them to follow him down the stairs. "Go back and finish writing that letter to _Penny_." Percy flushed and walked the rest of his way up the steps.

"Hey, call me when you begin to dance, all right Ron?" Percy said.

"Won't have to wait," Charlie, at the bottom of the steps, said. Ron looked at him and his brother grinned. "Hey, Ron, mum said she wants you to dance now. Dad wants to get some rest afterwards."  
"B-B-But…" But, Charlie had him by the arm and Percy was now rushing down the steps to follow.

"You're going to _marry_ that gnome?" Tylens asked, staring from Ginny to Harry. "You're choosing _that thing_ over me!?"  
Ginny nodded her head, going to Harry and wrapping both her arms around him. She, by then was already very, very small. "Yes, I choose Harry."

"Harry?" Jalkeena, the Gnome Princess, said. "And you say your some Gnome Prince?"

"Yes…" Harry said, wanting to smack himself. "A lost, lost, **lost** heir…"

"Your parents must have dropped you when you were a babe," the King of Gnome's muttered. "The thought of a lost heir is mad!"  
Harry nodded his head along. "Yes… I am mad… I am madly in love with this Princess!" He said, hugging Ginny right back. He looked down and saw that Ginny was blushing furiously.

"Prince Tylens," the King of Gnomes began, "aren't you going to fight for your Princess?"

Tylens looked at the King of Gnomes and then to Harry. Seeing the expectant eyes, he nodded nervously, bringing out his sword. "Yes," he said. "Harry, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Duel!?!" Harry yelled as a Gnome guard came over and handed him a sword. Harry looked at his wand. "Wait… I use this-"

"Magic is not allowed," the King of Gnomes said. "Whoever wins this, wins the Princess."

Harry looked desperately towards Ginny, trying to keep himself from yelling that in about 10-15 minutes he'd be transforming back into a human. He bit it back, staring at them and then taking the sword.

"On guard!" The faerie Prince said, closing his eyes and making a swipe. The sword missed Harry by five feet. He stared around at all of them and back to the Prince who had his eyes closed and was swinging the sword in front of him like crazy.

"This shouldn't take that long…"  
  


Ron peeked through the window to the backyard and then pressed his back against the wall. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Hermione were staring at him. "I can't! Look at ALL those people!"  
"Mum did go a bit overboard," Charlie agreed, "but, she did say that you became this expert dancer!"  
"I-I-I…" Ron was shaking his head furiously, walking away from them with his hands held up. "But I **can't** dance! I really **can't**!"  
"But Mum-" Percy was cut off.

"Fred and George made me use these Dancing Devils," Ron said. Charlie and Percy stared at their twin brothers. 

"Don't even start," George said at their accusing looks. "We all know that you two used them, too." That caused Percy and Charlie to blush scarlet.

"Hermione, can't you dance?" Percy asked, staring as Hermione now turned red. "I remember overhearing my mum and yours talking about it…"

"I can't **dance** dance," Hermione said, her face going redder. "I had a few ballroom dancing lessons and I have read up on it…"  
"Better then nothing," Fred said, pushing her gently into Ron's arms. "Waltz, you two! And Hermione," he said, coming over and casting a spell on her feet. "That's to keep your feet safe."

"You will pay for your evil ways!" The faerie prince screamed, his sword flailing crazily in front of him. "Take that – and that – and that!" His eyes were still closed and Harry was still four feet in front of him. Harry glanced towards the King of Gnomes and then to the standing Gnome guards. All of them had their head shaking in their hands. "You evil thing – suffer – feel my wrath!"

Harry, unable to take it anymore, brought forth his sword and hit the faerie prince's as hard as he could. Tylens screamed, a high pitched one, as his sword was knocked aside. Harry now has his sword pointing directly towards him. "Oh no… please don't touch the face…" Tylens yelled, cowering.

Harry shook his head and the King of Gnomes nodded towards him. "Finish him off."

"What!?"  
"Finish him off," the King of the Gnomes said again. "That's the rule. Beat an opponent in a duel and the loser is killed."  
"I will **not** kill anybody!" Harry yelled. He paused as he looked down and felt his feet begin to expand. "Oh no…"

"But the rules-!" the King of Gnomes was cut off as the faerie prince ran forward to Harry to engulf him in a hug.

"Oh THANK YOU!" he screamed as his body collided to Harry's. Faerie Dust sprinkled from his wings and that went all over Ginny. She sneezed and then screeched. Her hand was getting bigger!

"HARRY!" she yelled watching as he, too, was beginning to turn back. "You're changing, too!"

The King of Gnomes and the Faerie Prince stood back in horror as Harry and Ginny grabbed onto each other, both of their forms growing fast. Ginny, seeing the wall coming closer, grabbed around Harry's waist as tight as she could. Harry instantly tried to cover her as the ceiling now hit them. The ground above was beginning to crack to let them through…

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said, holding onto her hands.

Hermi nodded, the door to the backyard in their view. "Just look into my eyes, okay Ron? And try to follow!" Ron nodded and Fred and George opened the door.

"Aww!" they heard people mutter, followed by "Oh, I remember when he was so little!"

"1, 2, 3… there… move to your right… step back," Hermione whispered, Ron's eyes directly on hers. "There, you're getting it. Now, move… yes, repeat it. 1, 2, 3… Ron, you're **getting** it!"  
Ron flushed, watching as they now danced in front of the crowd. "With a teacher as smart and great as you, hard not to," he whispered to her.

"Stop getting corny and dance," Hermione laughed, twirling. The ground then began to rumble and they paused momentarily to watch as everyone's attention directed to a spot in the gardens.

"What's happening-?" Ron was cut off as two people, one looking like a brown-haired Harry and a brown-haired Ginny, erupted from the ground like a flower in bloom. Everyone gasped watching as Ginny still had her arms hugged tightly around him.

"Ginny?" They heard Mrs. Weasley ask. "GINNY!??!?!"  
Ginny looked up, staring around her. She then shook off all the dirt from her hair. They all saw the gnomes that emerged… well, gnomes that emerged till Crookshanks began chasing them all back down.

Ginny was screaming with joy, her hands touching her face and then feeling for her back. Seeing that there were no faerie wings and that she wasn't shrinking anymore, she engulfed Harry in a hug and kissed him as passionately as she could. Harry, still covered in dirt, stood there in a daze as Ginny blushed.

"Ah… fifth years… finally fifth years!" Ron said happily holding his letter from Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat around him.

"Yeah, rub it in my face why don't you?" Ginny said, herself only going to fourth. She smiled as Harry took her hand in his.

"Can we come, can we come, can we come?" Three dancing devils asked, their eyes glinting happily towards them all. Ron made a face, thinking of what mischief they might cause.

"Over my dead body!" Ron said. Their once innocent expressions once more turned into sinister smiles. Ron felt a tremble go through him.

"Your wish is our command, master!" They yelled, zooming towards him. Ron yelled, grabbing the amulet and shoving it in front of him. The three dancing devils paused in midair. "Back into the box!" He yelled.

The End

Ah wells, that's how I'm ending it. I like my others a lot better then this one, don't you agree? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^_-

© Copyright 2001


End file.
